


A forgiving heart

by Rosenovel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenovel/pseuds/Rosenovel
Summary: When you want to forgive someone but you can't.





	A forgiving heart

Unable to forgive  
Unable to forget  
Just you  
Just you  
I can forgive everyone else  
But just you  
You didn’t even hurt me  
That much  
But you hurt them  
And they are still suffering now  
And you are so narcissistic that you can’t even see  
You can’t even care  
You can’t even bring yourself to look beyond yourself to see how you’ve brought us down  
Brought them down  
You want me to care  
But i can’t look past them  
I see them  
And my anger refuels into a thousand flames  
It burns down my ever suffering forgiveness  
Again  
And again  
Just when I think it’s been long enough  
Just when I think I can see you again  
I think of the things you did  
The way you’ve hurt them  
In your selfishness  
You can’t look past yourself  
Well neither can I  
I can’t look past you  
I can’t look at you  
I hate you  
I  
Hate  
So  
Much  
When you suffer i can’t even fake sympathy  
When you sicken i can’t even fake empathy  
You aren’t the worst  
But you’re the worst for me  
I can imagine myself being such a nice girl  
But I am so evil now.  
And i hate myself for it  
Honestly  
Fuck you  
I hope you die  
Sometimes  
All times I think of you  
I think of you  
So rarely now  
And when I do  
I hate you  
I hate you  
Please don’t try to contact me  
The only way I can stop this pain  
Is if i never see you  
You are gone  
But still here  
In my hateful heart  
And the hate is toxic  
Stop  
The only solution is to force you out of my life  
The only solution  
The only non selfish thing you do  
You do  
Do for me  
Try at least  
Please  
I'm selfish too  
I’m evil too  
I ruin those around me too  
Everything I touch burns  
Jealousy, envy, hate  
A forgetful heart  
There’s no room for what’s sweet  
Sweet memories  
I’m stunted  
Now  
I blame you  
Now  
I hate you  
Now  
I blame me.


End file.
